Say It with Cake
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Masamori tak pernah bisa benar-benar bersikap baik kepada Yoshimori, bahkan pada hari ulang tahun adiknya itu. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanya memberinya sebuah kue. Untuk aicchan-san.


**Musim dingin.**

Salju turun sejak tadi malam. Sumimura Masamori melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah, meninggalkan jejak sepatu bot di atas tumpukan salju yang sudah menebal di jalanan.

Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Bayangkan—dia sudah menunggu-nunggu datangnya hari ini selama berbulan-bulan! Setiap hari dia menanti dengan tak sabar, bertanya-tanya sendiri mengapa waktu terasa lambat berjalan.

Tapi kenapa kenyataannya seperti ini…?

Dia berhenti berjalan sejenak, kemudian memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku mantelnya. Bocah tujuh tahun itu menengadah menatap langit, memandangi butiran-butiran salju yang masih turun perlahan-lahan.

Ilustrasi yang pernah dilihatnya di sebuah buku bergambar menunjukkan bahwa butiran salju itu bentuknya bulat. Namun, di matanya tidak demikian. Yang dia lihat hanyalah persegi dengan garis berwarna hitam pekat.

_Tanda ahli waris yang sah._

.

.

Di ayunan itu, Masamori duduk sendiri. Menatap kosong ke gundukan pasir yang kini tertutup salju. Perosotan yang tidak merah lagi, melainkan putih. Tanah yang sudah diselimuti benda alam yang lembut nan dingin itu.

Dia tak tahu apa yang salah dalam dirinya. Dia tak mengerti ke mana hilangnya rasa senang yang seharusnya muncul kala adiknya lahir ke dunia. Dia tak paham mengapa sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas ketika melihat persegi hitam itu tercetak di telapak tangan adiknya.

Masamori ingat, kakeknya langsung terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan ibu dan ayahnya setelah mereka semua melihat tanda itu. Wajah kakeknya sumringah—sesuatu yang belum pernah dilihatnya seumur hidupnya yang tujuh tahun ini. Bocah itu memutuskan untuk menjauh ketika kakeknya mengangkat si bayi tinggi-tinggi sambil berseru lantang, "Inilah penerus penjaga Karasumori yang sah!"

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, di taman bermain ini, dengan perasaan aneh yang ia tidak tahu apa namanya berkecamuk di dada. Cuaca semakin mendingin, tetapi dia sama sekali tak punya keinginan untuk melangkahkan kaki ke rumah. Rasa sesak semakin menguasainya ketika dia melihat seorang temannya di sekolah melintas melewati taman bermain itu sambil menggandeng adiknya. Mereka berdua tertawa-tawa ceria, saling bercanda dengan akrab dan terlihat amat bahagia. Bahkan keduanya memakai mantel dan syal yang identik!

Masamori cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan.

_Adik, ya…_

Lagi, kepala Masamori menengadah ke langit. Dia selalu berpikir bahwa memiliki adik adalah suatu anugerah, sebuah hadiah dari Tuhan. Tetapi nyatanya?

Kenapa Tuhan memberikannya adik yang memiliki apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya?

* * *

#

**Disclaimer: **Tanabe Yellow-sensei

**~Say It with Cake~**

#

#

* * *

**Awal musim dingin, lima tahun kemudian.**

"Ketsu!"

Gagal.

"Ketsu!"

Gagal.

"Ketsuuuuu!"

Gagal lagi.

"Yoshimoriiiii!" teriakan frustrasi Kakek Shigemori menggema untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kau ini—"

"Ohohoho, ternyata penerus penjaga Karasumori dari keluarga Sumimura benar-benar tidak bisa apa-apa, ya," suara tawa provokatif khas Nenek Tokiko terdengar dari atas pohon sebelah rumah. "Waktu seumur Yoshimori, Tokine sudah bisa membuat lima kekkai bersusun, lhooo."

"Diam kau, Nenek Genit!" bentak Kakek Shigemori, kemudian langsung menoleh lagi pada Yoshimori yang ekspresinya amat memelas nyaris menangis. "Yoshimori, kau tidak akan kalah dari Yukimura! Ayo, berlatih lagi yang benar, atau kau tidak boleh makan malam!"

"Tapi Kakek, aku kedinginan!"

"Seorang kekkaishi tidak boleh takut dengan hawa dingin! Ayo cepat berlatih lagi!"

Kemudian teriakan "Ketsu! Ketsu!" terdengar lagi. Dari dalam kamarnya, Masamori mendengus kecil dan berusaha kembali memusatkan perhatian pada buku yang sedang dibacanya. Apa yang sedang terjadi di halaman sekarang sudah terlalu biasa baginya. Kakek Shigemori mulai menggembleng Yoshimori sang penerus yang sah dengan amat keras sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Yoshimori yang sebelumnya kesayangan semuanya pun berubah status menjadi _mentee _sengsara dari mentor terkejam di keluarga Sumimura. Kehidupannya berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat.

_Begitulah risiko menjadi penerus yang sah_, batin Masamori sengit. Sampai detik ini dia belum bisa menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang dulu melandanya ketika mengetahui bahwa Yoshimori-lah penerus sah penjaga Karasumori dari keluarga Sumimura. Sekarang dia sudah tahu, perasaan aneh itu bernama _iri_.

Masamori tidak pernah bisa benar-benar bersikap baik kepada Yoshimori. Meskipun adiknya itu sering memanggil-manggil "_Nii-chan_…!" dengan riang dan penuh harap kepadanya, Masamori tetap tak dapat mengubah sikap kakunya—padahal dia selalu ramah dan baik kepada Yukimura Tokine, cucu satu-satunya Nenek Tokiko. Bocah dua belas tahun itu telah membangun dinding tinggi-tinggi di antara dirinya dan Yoshimori. Ia tak kuasa menghancurkannya.

"Kalau begini, lebih baik Masamori saja yang jadi penerus!"

Seruan Kakek Shigemori itu benar-benar membuyarkan konsentrasi membaca Masamori. Kata-kata itu sudah dinantinya sejak dulu—sebuah harapan rahasia yang membuatnya selalu berlatih keras setiap hari agar bisa membuktikan bahwa dirinya punya kemampuan hebat dan sesungguhnya _sangat pantas _untuk menjadi penerus yang sah.

"Seandainya tanda itu ada padanya…"

Semangat Masamori segera merosot lagi, secepat kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. _Seharusnya aku tahu_,keluhnya dalam hati. Kakek Shigemori tidak pernah benar-benar puas kepadanya karena dia tidak memiliki tanda sebagai penerus yang sah.

Dan selamanya dia tidak akan mempunyai tanda itu.

.

.

"_Nii-chan_! Selamat datang," sambut Yoshimori ceria ketika melihat kakaknya pulang sekolah. Masamori meletakkan tasnya, kemudian membuka mantel dan syalnya—sama sekali tidak menggubris sapaan adiknya. Ia hanya bertanya singkat, "Kau tadi sudah tidur siang? Satu jam lagi kita latihan."

Namun, nihilnya sahutan Yoshimori membuat dia jadi harus melihat adiknya. Dia menemukan bocah enam tahun itu sedang tengkurap, membaca buku-entah-apa di depannya. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat halaman demi halaman buku tersebut.

Mau tak mau, ekspresi bahagia adiknya itu mengusik rasa penasarannya.

"Kau baca apa?" ia mendekat. Yoshimori duduk, lalu menunjukkan bukunya. Masamori mengambilnya, lalu melihat-lihat isinya.

Rupanya itu bukan buku, melainkan katalog kue Natal yang dijual di sebuah _bakery_. Di situ tertulis nama kue, harga, isi kue, dan tentu saja gambar kuenya.

"Tadi ketika aku ikut Ayah ke toko roti, pemiliknya memberikan ini untukku," kata Yoshimori riang. "Katanya mereka akan menjual kue-kue ini karena sebentar lagi Natal. Lihat, _Nii-chan_, kue-kue ini cantik-cantik sekali, ya? Aku ingin sekali bisa membuat kue seperti ini…"

Masamori tidak berkomentar. Dia mengembalikan katalog kue itu kepada Yoshimori, kemudian mengulangi perkataannya tadi, "Satu jam lagi kita latihan."

Dan dia keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Yoshimori yang lagi-lagi merasa sedih karena sikap dingin kakaknya.

.

.

Masamori melangkah menuju rumah. Di tangannya ada bungkusan berisi gyoza hangat. Akhir-akhir ini Masamori sering diminta ayahnya pergi membeli beraneka makanan yang terkadang aneh-aneh—mengikuti kemauan sang ibu yang sedang hamil anak ketiga. Seorang adik lagi untuknya.

Masamori menghela napas dan mengembuskannya, membuat asap putih seolah keluar dari mulutnya. Udara sudah semakin dingin sekarang. Kelihatannya sebentar lagi salju akan turun.

Dalam cuaca seperti ini, Masamori sering teringat pada dirinya lima tahun lalu ketika Yoshimori lahir. Dia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas semua perasaannya saat itu. _Betapa rasanya dunianya menghampa ketika melihat persegi hitam itu di tangan adiknya…_

"Berarti sebentar lagi dia ulang tahun, ya," gumam Masamori, berupaya mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran buruknya. Ia meneruskan perjalanannya sambil berusaha mencari hal lain untuk dipikirkan. Namun, perhatiannya baru benar-benar teralihkan ketika dia berada di depan etalase sebuah _bakery_.

Otak cerdasnya segera mengenali kue-kue Natal yang terpajang di sana, yang beberapa pernah dilihatnya. _Bakery _ini pastilah _bakery _yang memberikan katalog kue kepada Yoshimori.

Selama beberapa saat, Masamori mematung di sana. Dalam benaknya, berkelebat wajah gembira Yoshimori ketika melihat katalog kue Natal itu. Dia bisa membayangkan akan segirang apa Yoshimori kalau salah satu dari kue-kue tersebut ada di hadapannya secara langsung.

Tapi selama ini Masamori tidak pernah memberikan hadiah apa pun untuk Yoshimori kalau dia berulang tahun. Pasti akan aneh sekali kalau tahu-tahu—

"Mau beli kue?"

Masamori mengangkat kepala. Seorang pegawai _bakery _tersebut berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau mau beli kue?" ulang pegawai itu.

"Tidak kok," Masamori balas tersenyum dengan tenang. "Saya hanya melihat-lihat saja. Kue-kue ini bagus."

Kemudian ia meneruskan langkah dengan santai, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Setelah ia berbelok dan berjalan beberapa meter, perlahan ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan uang yang ada di sana.

"Sudah kuduga."

Dimasukkannya kembali uangnya ke saku. Ia tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena tidak membelikan kue itu, toh uangnya memang tidak cukup.

.

.

.

**Beberapa hari kemudian.**

Yoshimori bersandar di dinding yang memagari rumahnya, di sebelah pintu depan. Kepalanya berkali-kali melihat ke kiri, berharap sosok yang ditunggunya segera tiba.

"Lho, Yoshimori? Kenapa ada di luar? Udaranya kan dingin sekali!"

Yoshimori menoleh ke kanan dan menemukan Tokine dan ibunya di depan pintu rumah mereka, menjinjing banyak plastik. Mereka pasti baru pulang berbelanja.

"Aku sedang menunggu _Nii-chan_," jawab Yoshimori sekenanya.

Tokine dan ibunya—Yukimura Shizue—saling berpandangan. Kemudian Tokine berjinjit dan membisikkan sesuatu pada ibunya. Bibi Shizue mengangguk-angguk, setelah itu mendekati Yoshimori dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Yoshimori, besok kau ulang tahun, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita buat kue sama-sama untukmu?"

"Kue?" mata Yoshimori berbinar. "Aku mau!"

.

.

"Aku pulang!" seru Yoshimori riang. Namun, wajah berseri-serinya segera lenyap ketika melihat kakaknya telah bersedekap di depan pintu dengan ekspresi kaku.

"Kau dari mana saja? Ayo, kita harus segera latihan," tanpa menunggu kata-kata Yoshimori, Masamori segera berbalik, hendak mendahului ke ruang latihan mereka. Betapa dia kesal karena Yoshimori tidak ada di rumah ketika dia pulang sekolah tadi, yang menyebabkan waktu latihan menjadi terpotong.

"Tunggu dulu, _Nii-chan_!" Yoshimori menahan tangan Masamori. "Tunggu sebentar…"

Masamori berbalik dengan tak sabar.

"Ada apa lagi? Kau sudah membuang cukup banyak waktu!"

Tetapi omelannya itu tidak selesai. Tangan Yoshimori yang terulur ke arahnya—dengan sebuah kotak terikat pita—membuatnya terdiam.

"Ini untuk _Nii-chan_," Yoshimori meringis.

Masamori menatap adiknya sekilas, lalu menerima kotak itu dan membukanya.

Untuk beberapa detik, Masamori tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku membantu Bibi Shizue membuat kue. Yang ini adonan yang kucampur sendiri. Untuk _Nii-chan_," Yoshimori menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat. "Memang agak berantakan, tapi lain kali aku pasti akan buatkan yang lebih bagus untuk _Nii-chan_!"

Tiada respon dari Masamori. Pandangannya masih terpancang ke isi kotak itu, yakni kue coklat polos yang tidak terlalu besar dengan hiasan yang membentuk wajah orang tersenyum. Mata dan mulut melengkungnya dari krim, sedangkan hidungnya dari buah ceri.

"Aku akan ambilkan garpu," Yoshimori berlari ke dapur. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan benda yang dimaksud. Masih sama bersemangatnya, dia menyodorkan benda itu kepada kakaknya.

Perlahan, Masamori memotong sedikit kue itu di pinggir, lalu menyuapkannya ke mulut. Yoshimori memandanginya dengan tak sabar selama ia mengunyah.

"Bagaimana?"

Masamori tidak langsung menjawab.

"_Nii-chan_?"

"…enak."

Suara Masamori pelan sekali.

"Sangat enak," dia mengulangi, kini lebih keras. Dan diiringi seulas senyum tipis.

Kegembiraan yang membuncah langsung terlihat di wajah Yoshimori. Untuk pertama kalinya, kakaknya tersenyum padanya! Ditambah dengan pujian pula! Sesuatu yang selama ini selalu dan selalu diimpikannya.

"Sekarang, ayo latihan," Masamori menutup kotak kue itu dan segera kembali ke dirinya yang biasa.

.

.

Masamori berlari kencang di sepanjang kawasan pertokoan itu. Dia tidak berhenti hingga tiba di depan toko yang ditujunya.

Krincingan yang dipasang di atas pintu berbunyi ketika Masamori masuk ke toko tersebut.

"Selamat datang," sambut pegawai toko ramah. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Saya ingin membeli kue yang ada di katalog kue Natal _bakery_ ini," kata Masamori, terengah-engah. "Boleh saya lihat katalognya?"

Pegawai toko mengambilkannya. Masamori menerimanya dan mulai membuka halaman-halamannya, sebelum teringat sesuatu dan bertanya lagi kepada si pegawai, "Tidak masalah kan kalau saya membayar dengan uang receh?"

Kepingan koin-koin yang dia ambil dari celengannya sungguh memberatkan saku mantelnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Yoshimori heboh karena menemukan sekotak kue yang cantik sekali di samping futonnya dengan kartu bertuliskan "Selamat ulang tahun". Ketika dia bertanya kepada seisi rumah mengenai kue itu, tidak ada yang tahu _atau mengaku_. Setelah Kakek Shigemori menyatakan bahwa kue tersebut bebas dari tipuan ayakashi, dia mengizinkan Yoshimori memakannya. Yoshimori menghabiskannya dalam waktu tiga jam lebih karena merasa sayang untuk memakan kue yang bentuknya indah itu.

Dan sampai bertahun-tahun setelahnya, misteri kue tersebut tetap tidak terpecahkan oleh Yoshimori.

.

.

.

.

.

**Musim dingin, delapan tahun kemudian.**

"Yoshimori, kakakmu ingin bicara," Sumimura Shuji menyerahkan telepon genggam kepada putra keduanya. Yoshimori menerimanya, lalu bertanya malas pada yang menelepon, "Ada apa?"

"Selamat ulang tahun," sahut suara di ujung sana.

"Hah? Aku ulang tahun, ya? Aku tidak ingat," Yoshimori menggaruk-garuk kepala.

Dari tempatnya, Masamori tersenyum geli. Adiknya ini memang terkadang bisa menjadi sangat _telmi_.

"Aku akan siapkan pesta untukmu bersama para anggota Yagyou, tapi kau yang buat kuenya, ya."

Yoshimori menggosok-gosok bawah hidungnya.

"Sebenarnya aku malas dengan pestanya, tapi aku akan buatkan istana kueku yang terbaru."

Masamori menahan tawa.

"Datanglah nanti jam tujuh. Jangan terlambat," kata Masamori sebelum memutuskan hubungan.

.

.

Yoshimori sedang sibuk di dapur ketika pandangannya menangkap ada shikigami mengendap-endap di halaman.

"Mau apa dia?" Yoshimori mengerutkan dahi. Ia semakin bingung ketika melihat shikigami itu masuk ke kamarnya. Segera ia tinggalkan adonan yang sedang diaduknya, lalu menuju ke kamar dengan kewaspadaan tinggi.

"Hei!" serunya saat menggeser pintu. Namun shikigami itu sudah tidak ada. Yang ada hanya sebuah kotak berpita di tengah-tengah kamar.

"Apa ini?"

Tanpa menurunkan kecurigaan, Yoshimori membolak-balik kotak yang tidak begitu besar itu. Perlahan, ia membukanya.

Dan langsung terbelalak.

"Ini…"

Kue yang persis sama dengan kue misterius yang pernah ia dapat delapan tahun lalu!

Ada kartu di sebelah kue itu. Yoshimori mengambil dan membacanya. Kali ini, tidak sepenuhnya anonim.

.

.

_**Selamat ulang tahun.**_

_**P.S.: Jangan habiskan tiga jam untuk makan kue ini, **_**otouto. **_**Nanti kau terlambat datang ke pesta.**_

.

.

Yoshimori meletakkan kartu itu kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"…_baka Aniki_," gerutunya. Meski begitu, bibirnya tersenyum.

**.The End.**

#

#

A/N: Errr… saya buat ini untuk **aicchan**-san yang ultah 13 Desember, sekaligus memenuhi rikuesnya. Tapi maaaaaaaaaaaaap banget, aicchan-san, kayaknya ini aneh sekaliiiii. T_T Susah banget nulisinnya dalam bentuk fanfic, sebab semua adegan dalam fic ini berkelebat di kepala saya dalam bentuk komik. (;_;)

Oh iya, saya gak tahu kapan ultah Yoshimori. Ultah pada musim dingin di sini adalah karangan saya 100%. Kebetulan _feel_ saya akhir-akhir ini lagi musim dingin. [halah]

Maaaaaaaaap banget kalo _brothership _mereka di sini kurang kental dan kurang memuaskan. Saya bener-bener telah berusaha. m(_ _)m Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang ripyu.


End file.
